


Make the Most of the Night

by japastiel



Series: 101 kinks [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/pseuds/japastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celegorm finds the most satisfying way to burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Most of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



Celegorm is dreaming again and this time is a doozy. He can practically feel Curufin’s hands all over his body, scratching and hitching his knees up, letting his shamefully delicate ankles dangle around his head. He can’t exactly see that it’s Curufin, only a curtain of perfect raven silk hair is in his direct line of sight, but he knows it’s him. No one else would suck violet heart shaped bruises into his calves like that while murmuring the filthiest things he’s ever heard.

 

_I’m gonna fuck you good and raw, brother._

 

_I can’t wait to make you come on my cock, brother._

 

_I’m gonna fill you up and eat you out until you scream my name, over and over until it’s the only thing you can remember._

 

 

He savors the way his skin prickles as the heat pools in his groin, Curufin hasn’t even started fucking him and he’s blazingly hard; his cock is bobbing against his belly, leaving silvery tendrils of precome in its wake. He can’t wait for Curufin to make good on his word and he won’t mind obliging.

 

Time ebbs and flows in the particular way only experienced in dreams as everything goes kaleidoscopic slow when Curufin mouths hot and open kisses into his jaw. Celegorm can feel the red heat of their sweat slick chests mashing together and then everything goes sea glass muzzy-- and he’s being fucked now, lavender scented oil is dripping out of his ass and Curufin is four fingers deep in him. He can feel the slick pressure in-and-out tug as Curufin fingers him with purpose. He hears his gargles-with-glass-after-a-shot-of-bleach rough voice in his ear _love you Turco, more than life itself_ as his cock head lines up, slots in perfect. Then he’s white knuckling the blood red sheets and every micrometer Curufin slips in feels like a year of his life whizzing by and he couldn’t care less. He’d let Curufin fuck him endlessly on loop for the rest of eternity if it felt like this. Warm, wanted, _home_.

 

The heat in his chest is rising, climbing up and up past his jaw and lips into his sharp cheekbones and his heart throbs in his throat so fast he’s surprised it isn’t choking him. He feels it, the pooling of heat in his groin, the calm before the storm and he can feel Curufin fucking him, the rhythmic pounding right into the delicate sweet spot and he’s going to come-- definitely going to come and he should warn Curufin. He can feel it swelling, he’s about to burst and just before he can choke the words out--

 

He’s awake, covered in sweat and he props up on his elbows and it’s dark. His chest is heaving as he struggles to catch his breath despite the cool air billowing in through the open windows. He swallows even though his mouth is already desert dry and grimaces at his tented cock under the delicate sheets. The candles across the room are nearly burned out and he should get up before all the books and notes and papers chaotically strewn over the desk catch fire. He blinks and looks around slowly, his sharp eyes take in the dim light reflecting off strands and strands of rich golds and gems hanging from the armoire door handle, the overly embellished vanity is scattered with extravagant jewelry and perfumes and combs. This is _not_ his bedroom. He moves his hand to push out of the bed and finds his fingers under too familiar warm skin and silky hair.

 

The dream was not a dream, a _memory._ He’s completely naked and in bed with his very naked little brother. His marked up, well fucked, too-hot-for-his-own-good little brother. Celegorm knows if there truly is punishment after death, if his fëa could be sucked right into the void upon his untimely demise-- which is all too likely if anyone opens the unlocked bedroom door-- that is exactly what he would deserve.

 

He’s lusted after Curufin long enough to know he’s not exactly an upstanding example of moral character. Anyone who has wet dreams about letting their little brother bend them over and fuck them in every way imaginable couldn’t be counted among the righteous. But even worse were the fantasies about him shoving Curufin down hard, pinning his lithe legs to the bed and fucking him till his throat was raw from screaming. Even in his wildest dreams it’s all Celegorm could do to keep from breaking Curufin’s arrogant face. The smirk from the dip in the mattress, irritatingly full lips curling cocksure and snide demanding Celegorm fuck him harder, as if the bruising avalanche pace wasn't already enough to break him. Blurring the lines between brotherly love and sexual desire is one of the many reasons Celegorm knows he’s damned for all eternity, not that he gives a fuck.

 

The reality of Curufin lying in bed with him is much different. He looks eerily serene, innocent even, though Celegorm knows he’s anything but. It makes him feel that much more lecherous and his cock gets impossibly harder. He settles onto his side and watches the loll of his head as Curufin chases his warm hand with his cheek and nuzzles into it with a soft moan. His chest rises and falls in a perfect slow sleepy rhythm and Celegorm hates to wake him, but the previous hours, the half a day they spent touching and kissing and fucking-- no _making love_ \-- the way they’d worshiped each other was too intimate to be anything less; it has him craving more. He had been taken apart and put back together and filled up and licked clean, then slotted back together more whole than he'd ever been as his brother took him apart. But Celegorm wants what he couldn’t, wouldn’t, shouldn’t-- to be inside him, to fill him up with white hot sin. He knows it would be the best thing outside actual nirvana. And as a testament to how fucked up they are, he also knows Curufin would beg for it, love every second of it and probably thank him afterwards.

 

Curufin had stunned him earlier that morning with a less-than-brotherly kiss after shoving them with long quick steps into a secluded stone alcove. Celegorm loves Curufin like he’ll never love anything else ever. It’s a wretched sick souldeep sort of love-- he wants him so much he would kill _anyone_ who hurts him, touches him or tries to keep them apart. Even family. And Celegorm knows he’s practically made entirely of wrong decisions-- between his choice of interests in _and_ out of the bedroom-- he’s at peace with being the family fuck up. But he couldn’t ever bring himself to drag his perfect little brother into his tangled web of possibly hereditary incestuous desires. But when Curufin had kissed him like _that_ , he was in no way capable of stopping him.

 

Crossing that line had shattered the barriers and left Celegorm spinning out of control until he wasn’t sure which way was up and which way was wrong. And Curufin’s lips on his had felt anything _but_ wrong-- lips teeth and tongue swallowing up the years and years of fucked-up repression. When Curufin moaned _Tyelkormo_ into his mouth, Celegorm couldn’t bother with the pretense of resistance. But this was supposed to be _his_ big secret, the one thing he kept for himself in a bustling household of forced honesty.

 

Celegorm often morbidly wonders if the sick desire to keep it _all-in-the-family_ is somehow genetic. He knows Maedhros got fucked by Fingon at least once. The giant bruises on his neck weren’t really from a hunting accident unless he’d tried to hang himself with those garish ribbons Fingon insisted on weaving in his braids, although Celegorm would have considered that the easy way out after a week long hunting excursion with either of them. But it’s the way Maedhros avoided sitting on wood stools and any hard surface and did so gingerly even on the softest most plush sofas that was a dead giveaway. He and Caranthir had teased him mercilessly until Fëanor got wind of the affair.

 

Celegorm saw what happened in the aftermath, Maedhros had been subjected to months of political etiquette classes, boarded up with the most boring tutor their father could find after he touted the relationship with the young Nolofinwëan as irresponsible and indecent. He couldn't imagine what their father would do if he found them, all open mouths and twined tongues, hands in places that are nowhere close to appropriate for brothers. He figured if Fëanor knew he let Curufin drag him into his bed, fuck him starblind blue in the face and didn’t even bother with a weak protest when Curufin sleepily demanded he stay the night, he would suffer a quick death-- something akin to the mercy killing of a sick animal. Curufin would still be worth it. He always would.

 

Celegorm moves his hand through the loose strands of hair and rubs the pad of his thumb over the swell of Curufin’s cheek. He hopes it will wake him but all Curufin does is sigh into the touch and open his mouth, and if that isn’t a blatant invitation Celegorm doesn’t know what is.

 

He leans in and presses his lips to Curufin’s lax mouth, open and soft and when he pulls away Curufin follows slightly stirring. Celegorm pauses and presses chaste kisses at the crook of his mouth and snakes his tongue out to lap at the swell of his lower lip. Curufin rouses and arches into Celegorm’s hands moving across his bare chest and starts dipping lower-- until his bow-calloused fingers wrap around the base of his cock.

 

Curufin’s eyes are still closed when he starts moaning and kissing Celegorm’s jaw of his own accord, “Mmm, Tyelko don’t stop.”

 

“You want me to get you off? You want to come in my hand? Hm?”

 

Curufin nips at the lobe of Celegorm’s ear and shakes his head, still half asleep, “Nuh-uh.”

 

“Hmm, what do you want then? You want me to fuck you? You want me to get you to come on my dick, splayed out and pretty under me as I fill you up? Is that what you want?”

 

Curufin whines and halfway opens his eyes, hazy with sleep and nods. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.” He presses a lazy kiss to the side of Celegorm’s throat and rolls onto his back.

 

Celegorm takes Curufin’s cock back into his hand, palm sweaty and wet where he’d licked it moments earlier and strokes him long and slow, savoring the pull of the velvet soft skin under his hand from root to tip. Celegorm butts his forehead into Curufin’s muscled shoulder and slips as easily as melted butter into his mind, _roll onto your side_. Celegorm moves his hand to guide his hip, shifting Curufin over easily. Celegorm nips and kisses his broad back as he pulls Curufin’s inky hair away from his shoulders and neck; he knows it’s a particularly sensitive area and wants it easily accessible. He also knows that his brother loves having his hair tended to and takes his time, finger combing the silky tresses, stroking his fingers across his scalp before gently spiraling the ends up, over, under, until it’s all perfectly tied up neat and secure.

 

Celegorm kisses the back of his neck, open mouthed and hot while sneaking his hand back between them, kneading his fingers deep into Curufin’s ass. His thumb drags over his hole and bites his lip when Curufin inhales sharply and pushes his exposed throat into Celegorm’s lips. Celegorm laps at him, wet and filthy and snakes his tongue out to lick at the salt slick on the slack tendons in his rosy neck. The flush is spreading as he wakes and makes his near invisible freckles pop in a field of star smattered pink all over his body.

 

Celegorm tries to trace his tongue in a pattern between each dot, tracing a wet pattern down his throat, across his shoulder. His hand mirrors his tongue in figure eights and spirals on his hip, fingers resting in a star splay over bare flesh. Celegorm shifts him over and pulls his hips back, and Curufin is definitely awake as Celegorm pulls his ass apart and doesn't hesitate to lick slow up from his thighs, under the soft swell of his ass and over his hole to his tailbone. Curufin cries out, whimpering into the rumpled pillow his fingers are clutching as Celegorm pulls him closer. “Gonna make you see stars baby,” he murmurs as he soothes his fingers down into the dimples at the base of Curufin’s spine and strokes the pads of his fingers over the dips as he laps and licks, nuzzling into Curufin’s heated flesh.

 

Celegorm flattens his tongue and spit-licks over and over, dripping saliva everywhere, leaving Curufin slick, almost wet enough to think about fingering him. Instead he pushes his tongue in, tasting the rich warm heat of him for the first time. He growls and thrusts his tongue in deeper, throbbing for more of him, the fire rich taste is maddening and addictive. Under his hands Curufin starts to whine low and reedy and his sleep clogged voice is muffled by the plush feather pillow. Celegorm uses the whimpers as motivation to push further, to dip into him as Curufin arches back, desperate to get more of Celegorm’s tongue inside him.

 

“Turco, Turco, Tuuurco, please...” Curufin moans low and long and as quietly as possible. Celegorm pulls back to quiet him but it only results in lower deeper whines. If Celegorm doesn’t give him more soon, the household, their father and the entire city for miles will hear him wanton and desperate for Celegorm to tongue fuck him. Celegorm spreads him wider, pulls him apart and tongues him dirtyhard and makes Curufin’s legs quake with every catch of his thumb over the thickest part of his ass. Celegorm drags his teeth down delicate skin and feels Curufin clench around him, his legs still shaking and his cock drools a thick thread of precome into the sheets, “Please Turco, oh-- oh Turco, please please please, fuck me, fuck me already, please fuck me, fill me up Turco fuck me, please...”

 

“I will baby, just give me a moment.” Celegorm sits back and rubs his hands warm and comforting up his quivering flanks. He loves the way Curufin molds up into his touch, presses as much of his bare skin into big hands as he can while Celegorm reaches for the same oil they used earlier, scented with lavender and something deep and spicy, and pours it slick and strong down Curufin’s ass. He catches the puddle in his other palm and slicks it back up, dipping one-- then two fingers in him. Celegorm is inside him for less than a second before Curufin is bucking back into him, and he’s so very very tight.

 

“That’s it baby, open up for me. Curvo-- Curufinwë, you need it, you want more don’t you. Open up for me...” Celegorm scissors his fingers making Curufin bite down hard and shove more fabric between his teeth because otherwise their father _will_ hear and _will_ walk in that door to end Celegorms miserable life rapid and neat and why the fuck didn’t they lock the door. No matter because he would break it down if he heard Curufin whimper and cry out _like that_. Celegorm’s two fingers are past the second knuckle before he slips in a third, and Curufin is trembling under his fingers, with anticipation and embarrassment of how he needs to be fucked rightthefucknow.

 

“One day, Curvo, I’m gonna take you to a place where I can really fuck you. Fuck you so hard where you can really scream. Scream like you really want to, I can tell you want to. Somewhere you can scream your pretty little head off without anyone hearing.” Curufin is looking back over his shoulder, mouth open flushed and wet with spit formed in a perfect oh, he starts to form words, his lips quivering and slipping his eyes shut and into Celegorm’s mind instead. _Need you. Inside me. Now._

 

“Not like this. Wanna look at you. Need to see you when I’m inside you.”

 

Curufin lets Celegorm roll him over as his fingers slip out of him, and he’s right there unexpectedly, hands in his and his face a whisper away and Celegorm presses his lips to Curufin’s easing the loss of his fingers. Celegorm snakes his tongue out, kissing him wet and deep as he rolls him over onto his back as Curufin bucks up into him pressing his thick cock between them. Celegorm rakes his hands down Curufin’s thighs and hooks his thumbs under Curufins knees, and pushes his thighs until they’re flush with his belly. ‘“Hold your legs there for me baby.” Curufin gingerly curls his shaking fingers around the backs of his knees and Celegorm grins at him, smooth with a punch just like a good strong whiskey. Three fingers are back twisting inside Curufin, teasing over his sweet spot enough to make his legs shake. Celegorm slicks up his cock and hums, “You look so pretty like this, you know, prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. You ready for me baby?”

 

Curufin whines as Celegorm pulls his fingers out slowly enough to feel the velvet pull around each digit, Curufin is gaping open and pink as each finger slips out. Only then does Celegorm take hold of the base of his dripping cock and teases the tip over the rim of Curufin’s slick hole in slow careful stripes. Curufin’s legs fall apart, hang to the side as Celegorm pushes the head of his cock barely inside, disappearing into Curufin so slowly it makes his legs quake and his lips slide between his teeth. Celegorm slides in deeper so slowly it makes his teeth ache, the sweet slow burn makes the moment slip by like stars bursting behind his eyelids in slow motion.

 

Celegorm always considered himself the least egoistic of his brothers, but he can’t help but preen as Curufin’s eyes roll back, his lids fluttering shut and his mouth drops open in a silent moan Celegorm bottoms out. Celegorm’s hipbones are steeled into the thickest part of Curufin’s thighs and he’s only inches from Curufin’s lips, breath ghosting over his open mouth, “You feel so good baby, so good around my cock, perfect fit.”

 

Celegorm swivels his hips around grinding his cock in as deep as it will go, and the shutter shock way Curufin shivers and tightens and then goes boneless under him makes the vibration of anticipation burn out through his spine, melting into something softer. Something tugging in his chest. He opens his eyes unaware that he’d closed them and Curufin is looking at him, his sharp silver eyes finally open wide burning a sterling hole right through his skull into the deepest depths of his heart, into his soul. His lips are wet and tacky when they’re on his, not quite kissing, just resting against his own and Celegorm feels thick strong legs wrapping around his waist, fingers threading through his hair and it’s all he can do just to breathe. He can feel Curufin’s heart beating a hard rhythm right up into his own chest. _I love you I love you I love you._

 

Celegorm thrusts into him lazily at first, dragging it out like a slow song in the summer heat, like the lazy river they used to never manage to catch fish in. But that was never the point-- it never was. Celegorm can still remember the first time he woke up on the river bank with Curufin’s head on his belly, sugarsticky fingers threaded through his own and ravendark hair splayed wild over his chest and the slow river trickle in his ear. _Love you too baby. Loved you forever. Won’t ever stop._ Celegorm tips their foreheads together and bucks into him harder, still slow but with purpose, fucking him steady and raw. He reaches between them to stroke Curufin using the drool of precome and sweat to drag down slick over the head and can feel that he’s close. Celegorm’s heart leaps right into his throat when he hears Curufin hiss his name over and over like it’s the most holy prayer only to be uttered in a bare whisper in the most sacred moments. Curufin clenches his fingers, and before Celegorm loses focus he can feel the electricpunch drag through Curufin, toe curlingly good just before--

 

And Curufin is coming, coming so hard Celegorm can feel the way it jerks out of him in the forefront of his mind. The tendons in Curufin’s neck are straining so tight Celegorm swears if he grinds his jaw any harder to keep from screaming they’ll snap and he can’t help himself-- he licks over every single one like he’d pluck gently at harp strings, soothing the burn. _Come for me, so beautiful, just like that Curufinwë. Come for me Atarincë._

 

All Celegorm can hear is the murmur, steady stream of nonsense babbling out of Curufin’s mouth, and wonders if it counts as some sort of hypnosis. The deep lull of his voice commanding him to fuck him in perfect time with the words spilling over his lips. He picks up his pace and brackets his hands on either side of Curufin’s head and kisses him dirty rough, loving the warm slick feel of cum on his chest. He starts missing the beat, his hips bucking intermittently faster and faster off cadence and his breathing goes ragged-- “Curvo-- I’m gonna--”

 

And he tenses-- stilling except for the hot white pulse of his cock throbbing, spilling over so very deep inside Curufin. Celegorm swears he’s dying and it’s perfect, exactly the way he’d want to go if it were true. His nose is snugged in the sweatdamp crook of Curufin’s ear and he’s seeing the edges of the known universe electric white hot and all he can feel is Curufin around him. His chest is heaving again, breathing in the too hot spiced air, damp with sex and lavender. Breathing is easier now that it’s into Curufin’s open mouth.

 

“Love you.” Saying it aloud is liberating and more real, even if his voice is cracked and wrecked and all wrong in his ears. It’s the way he’s always meant to say it-- not at all familial. Celegorm’s heart was never his own in the first place and now they both know it.

 

Celegorm mashes hot rough kisses into Curufin’s burning skin anywhere his mouth will fit, finally claiming his mouth again, wet and hungry as he softens and pulls out. The sheets are definitely ruined and a problem for later. Celegorm pulls them on their sides, facing each other and they’re dirty and sticky and neither of them care. Celegorm tucks his chin over the top of Curufin’s head and nuzzles his cheek into the mess of his sweat tangled hair coming loose from where he’d tied it earlier. Celegorm can feel the curl of kiss-spoiled lips against his neck in a rare genuine pleased smile as they drift back to sleep, “Love you too, Turco.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from Kesha's Die Young. Cause I can't write something without at least a reference to a bit of angst. <3


End file.
